Book 6 Chapter 07. Stronghold
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Hidden Passage' "Ahhhh...here we are." Vosh touches a patch of ice on the wall with his staff. The ice sizzles and melts, revealing a hidden entrance. :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Despite being surrounded by walls of solid ice, you feel the air growing warmer with each step you take. "We must be silent if we are to reach the control room." :SNEAK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You continue through the frozen halls until you hear the murmurs of alien voices echoing through the darkness ahead. "(User name), reminds me of our adventures near the Kragstaad Mountains," Fenn whispers. :SNEAK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Element of Surprise' The next corner reveals another wall of ice separating you from your enemies. Vosh motions for you to take the lead. "I'll take out the wall - you must take out the guards." :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As you cut down the nearest guards before they can react, you see another bolt down a passage opposite your entry. "Fenn! Can you hit him?" :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "I couldn't get a clear shot, (user name)!" Fenn replies as blasts of flame burst into the room. Vosh moves quickly down another passage. "Hurry! We must keep moving!" :RUN: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Sharuvians appear ahead cutting off your flight. "We're almost there!" Vosh yells as you and Fenn tackle the guards, blades and bullets felling your foes. :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Control Room' Finally, you reach a large chamber. Vosh gestures with his staff causing a thick icy panel to seal off the room leaving you to dispatch the room's inhabitants. :TRAVEL: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Several of the Sharuvians here wear ornate crystal armor. "Careful, my friends. These are their elite Wardens." :ATTACK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Bolts of light burst forth from Vosh's staff weakening their armor. Rima wastes little time as she lunges forward. "Now!" :ATTACK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Vosh walks over to an odd set of crystals and begins to rearrange them. "Bring me red crystals from that panel," he commands. As Vosh finishes his work, light cascades in every direction forming pictures in the air. :SEARCH: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Stronghold' Fenn gazes curiously at the projections of light. "What sorcery is this?" Vosh points. "That is Heren. And its sun." He pauses as he paces around the room appearing troubled. "The Sharuvians plan to harvest the sun's energy to fuel their dark magic. It has been their way for thousands of years." "If we are to stop them in time, we must return to Herenvale. But first we must retrieve the Black Crystal. It's the only chance we have." '' '< Chapter 6 - Book 6 - Chapter 8 >''' Category:Quest Category:Book 6